wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
2009 Truthiness Awards
=Gallery of Winners on the Red Carpet of Truthiness= File:TruthyAthena.jpg|Atenea del Sol accepted via sattelite from the Parthenon File:Dann2009truthy.jpg|Dann135 on the red carpet with one of his Truthies File:WTVEDDBTruthy.jpg|WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer accepted from an undisclosed location File:Stephen09TruthyAcceptance.jpg|Dr. Stephen T. Colbert DFA on the red carpet File:AffleckTruthy.jpg|Sneakers showed up and quickly removed his tie File:ProfMcDoc2009Truthy.JPG|Professor McDoc on the red carpet Nominating Schedule *''' Nomination is now closed''' VOTING IS NOW CLOSED Voting is now closed for the 2009 Truthiness Awards. Congratulations to all the winners! DO NOT TAMPER WITH ANYBODY ELSE'S VOTES, OR STEPHEN WILL BE VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU. YOU DON'T WANT THAT, NOW DO YOU? Winning Articles For a list of all the nominees, Click Here =2009 Article of the Year= Debt-Miles - from the gut of Atenea del Sol =2009 Word Of The Year= Honorabilityness - from the gut of Dann135 =2009 Writer Of The Year= Atenea del Sol =2009 Best Created Image Of The Year= File:Risk2.jpg|Risk, from the gut of PhantomDuck =2009 Best Caption from an Article Of The Year= File:marian_harold.jpg|'Marian and Prof. H. Hill' After saving an entire generation of american youths from Satan's grasp. The plebes of River City turn out "en masse" with 76 Trombones and one singular Tuba to herald in the "New Age of Repressive Thinking." (from the gut of User:PhantomDuck =2009 Best Caption from the News Photo Captions Game Of The Year= This category saw a 3-way tie and the award was given to all comers File:GHWBushSkyDive85thBDay.jpg|"Is that a gun in your pocket?" "Don't ask don't tell sir." --Tag Team, from the guts of User:PhantomDuck and User:Grazon File:Harper-Berlusconi-07-jul-09.jpeg|"Kiss me, you Canadian hunk!" --from the gut of User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer File:MineThatBird5-2-2009.jpg|"Americans haven't seen a three year old run this fast since they opened the gates at neverland ranch." --from the gut of User:Grazon =2009 Best Fake Movie or TV Show or Play or Musical Of The Year= The award was given to all members of the series. *Recount 2: The Recountering - from the gut of Dann135 *Recount 2: Truthiness Boogaloo - from the gut of Atenea del Sol *Recount 3: Return to Hell - from the gut of Dann135 =2009 Best Series Of The Year= *Ponzi This series is typified by Quarter Ponzi With Cheese and Ponzi Motor Company, and comprised by some 14+ linked articles, from the gut of Atenea del Sol. =Best Collaboration of 2009= Zeezumrazzumprofen - from the guts of PhantomDuck and Atenea del Sol =2009 Best Episode Of The Year= This award passes to Episode 567 without contest. * The USO show in which Steven has his head shaven for the troops. =Largest Bear Conspiracy of 2009= The mysterious disappearance of WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer =Best Created Template of 2009= (from the gut of Dann135) (from the gut of Atenea del Sol) =User Most Likely to Replace WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer in 2010= User:Ace-o-aces =Best Biography= The award passes to Howard Cosell by default, as no other full biographies were written in 2009. =Best Award of 2009= The award passes to the 2009 Truthy statuette, as it is the only award awarded for 2009.